rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Session 20 Lightning learns Ettiquette
(5469) Lian: so you successfully escaped with some loot in the end.. (5478) Shadell: Yep. (5469) Lian: so what do yo uwant to do? (5479) Kel: Did we ever agree just what had happened to the monstrances? (5469) Lian: you have one, the rest she tossed into a temple of Kimbery (5478) Shadell: Well, we never did see what the reward from Kimbery was. (5479) Ceylin: Into the temple, but not into Kimbery, right? (5469) Lian: it was thrown into the temple, and one that was deep down (5479) Ceylin: So do we have to try beating them out of Kimbery? (5469) Lian: its probable she wil think you sacrificed to her. That doesn't mean you couldn't try and reason or demand boons for the sacrifice as Yozi worship is direct like that (5478) Niet: We're probably not getting them back, and Kimbery seems relatively likely to make decent use of them. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning will go kill Kimbery's fetich. (5479) Ceylin: Does this mean Kimbery now has pet abyssals? (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: what have we done (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Also, Lightning has to go give back the sword. (5478) Niet: Don't the yozis get nothing till the current abyssals die? (5469) Lian: yes if you kill them she gets them (5469) Lian: Or they have accidents in the tub (5479) Ceylin: This just took a turn for the awesome. (5479) Ceylin: Which is to say we just totally fucked up Malfeas/Underworld foreign relations. (5469) Lian: to be fair you were told to do that (5479) Ceylin: And created passive resistance acid death knights. (5469) Lian: If you kill them before the monstrances are retrieved, yes (5478) Niet: So get freeish stuff from Kimbery! (5469) Lian: So you have deprived the Mask of his Behemoth, deprived him of 4 respawns for his knights and stole a bunch of his crap (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Hell yes. (5469) Lian: and you can try and convince Kimbery you messed up.. or see what you get (5479) Ceylin: Hmmm. I'd vote for letting her keep them. Might swing her toward the reclamation if nothing else. (5469) Lian: and the one yo uhave? (5478) Niet: Ligier needs monstrances to eat? (5479) Ceylin: Yeah, I was gonna say, I'm sure somebody can take a look at it and see what they can see. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Niet can hack it to make a rez for one of us. (5479) Ceylin: Or we could throw somebody in and make our very own pet deathknight! After we kill the current bearer of our exaltation by using the monstrance as an arcane link to cast Total Annihilation on them a few times. (5478) Niet: Infernals have the same mechanism in whatshername. (5469) Lian: Scarlet Haruhi.. I mean Liliun (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Oh right. (5469) Lian: Or you could make a really big bomb (5478) Niet: Nah, Niet'll be able to do that as soon as she gets that charm. (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin would lean toward just giving it to Ligier and seeing if he can't make a new Infernal out of the exaltation once it returns. But that's Ceylin. (5478) Niet: Yeah. (5478) Niet: Niet'd back that up, we need to pay off the Sword of Yozis. (5478) Niet: And as tempting as killing Malfeas' fetich is, I think the reprecussions might include a few negatives. (5469) Lian: Being punched by ceylin until you stop breathing would probably be near the top (5469) Lian: so where to first? (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Wait, we're keeping the wsword? (5479) Ceylin: To return the sword and give Ligier his special bonus, I guess, unless anybody wants to hold onto the monstrance. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Okay, good. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: I almost came. (5478) Niet: If we kill Ligier we can keep the sword! (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: THAT'S WHAT I WAS THINKING. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: But then Malfeas would get fucked u.p (5478) Niet: And Malfeas turns into a Princess! (5479) Ceylin: Well, until Ceylin kills you. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: And Lightning wants to murder him anyway, she's jealous. (5478) Niet: We all win. And by all, I mean everyone except Ceylin. ** (5469) Ligier much working at his forge ** (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning BARGES RIGHT THE FUCK IN. "Hey, dickwang!" (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin elbows Lightning in the temple. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning narrowly avoids falling over. (5478) Niet: Niet follows, staying behind Ceylin and trying not to drool at the forgness. (5469) Ligier: "You're back I see" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "To give you back your stupid-ass sword, whoreweasel. If I don't just kill your ass instead!" (5479) Ceylin: ... Ceylin just sort of grabs the top of Lightning's head in warning. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning waves her unoccupied arms. "You get your grubby goddamn hands all over my fuckin' Ceylin and you think you can just be all benevolent and shit - " (5479) Ceylin: ... and pushes Lightning forward into a bow. "Now say 'thank you.'" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fuck you." (5469) Ligier: (some day lightning will remember she can buy charms that aren't Adorjans and dodge these things) (5479) Ceylin: (( What sort of roll would crushing somebody's head be? ) (5478) Niet: A drop of sweat rolls down the back of Niet's head. Why couldn't she get decently mature, ordinary cov.... awww, that extra shiny deathblade 9000 is really cute. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning doesn't care about geting beat up by Ceylin.)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((It's a Dynamic.)) (5469) Ligier: (strength, MA) (5479) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's gonna hold back a little and only go for, oh, four dice. )) (5479) Ceylin: 4d10.descending().vs(7) => 10,7,2,1 = (2) Bad manners damage (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: (((And then Lightning's head explodes.)) ** (5469) Ligier takes the sword, "No ammount of suffering I cause you can match up with what you cause yourself" ** (5469) Ligier: (nah it goes to soak, ping, bashing.. this isn' t Runequest) (5479) Ceylin: (( Ceylin's ping is 4, though. )) (5479) Ceylin: "Yeah, she's good at that. Anyway, we kept one monstrance, though, and thought you might be able to use it. Any chance a new Infernal could come out of it if we can kill the guy who's got the shard right now?" (5469) Ligier: "that would generally be the plan" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Lightning takes half bashing damage as lethal.)) (5479) Ceylin: "Hmm. Well, no way to know who he is, but he'll die sooner or later if he's working for the Mask." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning sort of crumples to the floor, holding her head. (5469) Ligier: (I know) (5469) Ligier: (two bashing one lethal) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "...nngh..." Blood trickles from Ceylin-finger-shaped divots. (5478) Niet: Niet steps over Lightning politely. "Is there a way to find out which one? They're linked to the monstrances, right?" (5469) Ligier: "I tend not to pay too much attention to things of death.. that more the Dragons' games" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "hrgrhghahrgh" (5479) Ceylin: "... you know, think we might do better not letting the Dragon know about this." (5469) Ligier: (plural possessive) (5469) Ligier: 'Such fragile inelligence could be crafted away.." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "aaurguhhh" (5478) Niet: "?" (5469) Ligier: "Ebon and Ormaus or their Heirarchy are more likley to know the ins and out of it" (5469) Ligier: "I could craft the rude one into something more ellegant" (5479) Ceylin: "... I'll keep it in mind, but it's all an Adorjan thing, I think. Fixing the wind can come second." (5478) Niet: "It'd be really great if you would!" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'll fucking kill you I swear I'll kill you all I'll shit in your intestines and make a fucking fish net out of your goddamn skin" (5479) Ceylin: "Hey, Lightning, your mouth's leaking. You should see to that." (5469) Ligier: "do you enjoy that your bones shatter like twigs?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: She flips Ceylin off. Four times. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "It was a gift from Kashta!" (5469) Ligier: "YOu enjoy the pain?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "You don't?" (5478) Niet: "Oh, Sparky is that type." (5469) Ligier: "if you aren't interested in being my art, you may leave." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Oh, I'm already your fucking art, you nutjob." She struggles to her feet. "Your fucking apprentice shaped me better than you ever could." (5478) Niet: Niet backs away from the Sparky one. (5478) Niet: "If you really enjoy getting hurt that much, I could do it for you." (5479) Ceylin: (( BRB )) (5469) Ligier: "Well you do have quite Ipithymia's look (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((who the fuck is ipithymia)) (5469) Ligier: ((One of Malfeas' other souls who's general appearance is to look like the UCS's slutty twin) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Oh dear.)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Not her." (5478) Niet: "I have a whip I could use..." (5469) Ligier: "similar shape, and proportions. though more tomeboyish." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I was talking about Ceylin, you dense shit!" (5469) Ligier: "She doesn't craft" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning facepalms. (5478) Niet: Niet starts telekinetically dragging Lightning away. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is dragged. "Goddammit." (5469) Lian: presumably Ceylin will folow when Kel returns (5479) Ceylin: Yeah, she's following. (5469) Lian: also painting sounds as you leave (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is still holding her head. (5479) Ceylin: "So do we want to talk with one of the dragons, or just let it be?" (5478) Niet: "Lets talk to Kimbery first." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Fucking Kimbery." (5479) Ceylin: "I'd prefer to just not talk to the dragons anyway. If we can't figure it out ourselves, fuck them." (5469) Kimbery: (So into the depths?) (5479) Ceylin: Couldn't we just stand on the shores? (5469) Kimbery: (there ar emultiple types of Kimbery shrines she likes better the ones deeper underground) (5479) Ceylin: Okay, yeah, a way deep one. (5469) Kimbery: You make yourway down to the dank depths of malfeas, past fishmen of all shapes and sizes.. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning glares at all of them. (5478) Niet: Niet hums cheerfully as they go. (5469) Kimbery: You come to a particular foul lovecraftian sort of temple at what is probably the lowest point you cann imagine in the city, at the center is a large pool of brackish water (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin looks to Niet. "... so how do we make it happen?" (5478) Niet: Niet sucks in a deep breath of air. "KIMBERY!" (5479) Ceylin: "Oh." (5469) Kimbery: *there is much webbed hand palming all around.. but eventually the water starts to churn* (5479) Ceylin: "Come on out. Just want to talk to you about those offerings we sent your way." (5469) Kimbery: eventually something like http://rpg.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kimbery.jpg surfaces..."Hello" (5479) Ceylin: "A bunch of monstrances, a while ago. Do you remember them?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning waves her hand. (5469) Kimbery: "yes" (5479) Ceylin: "Consider them offerings." (5469) Kimbery: "and what is it you wish?" (5479) Ceylin: (( ... that's a good question. About the only thing that comes to mind immediately is asking her to join the reclamation. )) (5478) Niet: (She did.) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can I spit acid?" (5478) Niet: "Can you make Octavion moe?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "...can you burn off Ligier's dick?" (5478) Niet: "And obediant." (5469) Kimbery: (..does Niet no remember taking otu two of Octovan's peers?) (5478) Niet: (These are no more ridiculous than what Lightning's asking for." (5479) Ceylin: "... don't take either of those seriously, please." (5469) Kimbery: "You wish to change or you wish teaching? You wish revenge?" (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin resists the urge to throw Lightning and Niet into the pool. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I want to spit acid. I just don't like Ligier much." (5469) Kimbery: "Do you wish to be changed or taught?" (5478) Niet: "Changed?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "...if I say 'changed' you'll turn me into an acid-spitting maid, so just teach me." (5478) Niet: Niet twitches. (5469) Kimbery: "Then i will teach you how the ocean is.. and thus you can spread it." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: She nods. (5469) Kimbery: "is that all you wish, teaching and vengence?" (5479) Ceylin: "... can you make Vitriol more powerful?" (5469) Kimbery: "only its equal can resist it" (5478) Niet: "Can we have one of your souls in the future to make into a weapon?" (5469) Kimbery: "Do I look like Malfeas? I don't cut myself for pleasure" (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin scowls. (5478) Niet: (Note to self, ask Malfeas to give us a third circle soul.) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: (("Sure, have Ligier!")) (5478) Niet: (Shame that by cannon you can't make NA artifacts.) (5469) Kimbery: (probably not in the time scale you want to do it) (5469) Kimbery: "I can grant you that which was lost. I can grant you wisdom o fthe sea. I can scoure imperfctions. I am unwilling to carve myself up... though there are things crafted from me" (5478) Niet: "Give us Octavion and its kingdom." (5469) Kimbery: "you already asked for her" (5478) Niet: "A weapon or somesuch to help fight the Mask then? A cute one?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "...scour imperfections?" (5469) Kimbery: "Great weapons turn heaven's eye upon you.. I can rarely send Dukata anywhere without them getting involved.. more simplistic something that could be contructed is more possible" (5478) Niet: "Something that could be constructed, like a shrike, even a weaker one." (5469) Kimbery: "It is my nature to wear things away." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "You should date my mistress." (5478) Niet: "So you couldn't restore Juggernaught's former power?" (5469) Kimbery: "We were closer before..when he was a river" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "my mistress is not a man" (5478) Niet: (And Lightning fails history forever!) (5469) Kimbery: "Adrian considered himself Masculine " (5479) Ceylin: "What were you going to suggest for things that can be constructed?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I don't care." She stomps her foot. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "She has great tits." (5469) Kimbery: "Generally artifacts are divided into 6 categories.. I would think things above the 5th would cause you problems" (5469) Kimbery: ((that was so painfully meta)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((I giggled.)) (5478) Niet: (No worse then "How would you rate your essence potency from one to ten.) (5469) Kimbery: ((that's mechanically proven though.. ceylin can look at someone and get their power rating) (5479) Ceylin: (( IT'S OVER NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE! )) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*crushes charm in fist*)) (5478) Niet: (*Cough* Anyway) (5479) Ceylin: "So you're proposing to build us a really powerful artifact?" (5478) Niet: "A bit beyond the reach of someone who's essence potency is less than 7 usually?" (5478) Niet: "On a scale of one to ten." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "More like less than three." (5478) Niet: "Out of the reach of building." (5469) Kimbery: "I have what I have made, I have what milenia of Lintha civilization threw into my depths rather than let it fall into the hands of humanity" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "The Lintha are dumb." (5469) Kimbery: (is lightning moving?" (5478) Niet: "Old style Lintha." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Yes.)) ** (5478) Niet watches Lightning die after getting thwacked for stupidity too many times. ** (5469) Kimbery: (you may pd or be bitch slapped by an accid tenticle) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: PD PD PD (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: D: (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning narrowly avoids the tentacle of death. "Sorry! I meant that they're, uh, they should have used your gifts to rid the world of mortals so you can fill the seas of Creation!" (5469) Kimbery: "and yo uwould do better than my children?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "...n-no..."\ (5479) Ceylin: "We're well on our way to taking back Thorns. Hmm, wonder if we could open a gate to the river there..." (5469) Kimbery: "We are bound by more than mere gates.." (5478) Niet: "Anyway, something around that scale would be nice, either a weapon or something for crafting or transporting an army would be nice." ** (5469) Kimbery points lower body tenticle to not be confused with acid ocean enticles at Ceylin, "one" then points at Lightning "one" Then points at Niet "one" ** (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "What." (5469) Kimbery: ((One each is what she's saying) (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin nods. "Fair enough." (5469) Kimbery: "what do you need?" (5469) Kimbery: ("I would like..") (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Acid spiiiiit." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "...I mean, I would like acid spit." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Please." (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin doesn't have to crush a skull! (5469) Kimbery: "I said I would teach that. what item do you think would make your life better?" (5469) Kimbery: (through rape and head crushing Lightning has learned to be polite) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: She pauses. "...uh." (5479) Ceylin: (( Just like Miss Manners! )) ** (5469) Kimbery looks to either of the toher two while waiting ** ** (5479) Ceylin is basically doing the 'uhhh' thing too. ** (5479) Ceylin: (( I can't think of an artifact Ceylin could really use at the moment. )) (5478) Niet: (Lightning could just ask for a pair of ridiculous short daiklaves.) (5469) Kimbery: ((broad categories, "i want a new sword" "I want armor" "I want a troop transport" "I want something that blows up") (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I want the neatest pair of short daiklaves you've got. Please." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((What are the rules for four-armed combat?)) (5469) Kimbery: (you increase rate) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Hot.)) (5469) Kimbery: ((You've been using them for afew months now) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((orite)) (5478) Niet: (If you have twice the arms, can you increase you're strength for purposes of weilding big weapons?) (5469) Kimbery: ((that too though that's really a personal choice) (5479) Ceylin: (( So dual-wielding grand goremauls? )) (5469) Kimbery: ((right) (5478) Niet: (So could you single-weild a warstrider grand daiklave?) (5469) Kimbery: ((No but a theoerticlaly bult 4 handed weapon would do a lot of damage) (5478) Niet: "Could you boost my essence potency?" (5469) Kimbery: "it is within my power" (5469) Kimbery: (if anyone else wants to take that it just removes training time on it which would be pretty useful it still incures debt) (5478) Niet: (Only going for it for the ability to make artifact 5s much quicker.) (5479) Ceylin: "I need something to turn entire cities to my will. Preferably with words alone." (5469) Kimbery: "very well they will be at your residencies.. as will her pet" (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin nods. "Pleasure doing business with you." (5478) Niet: "Thank you very much." (5469) Lian: I presume niet wants to see what she got? (5478) Niet: Yeah. (5478) Niet: Also, is she endowed? (5469) Lian: ...no comment (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (5478) Niet: ... (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((why does it matter)) (5478) Niet: ((... HER ESSENCE!) (5469) Lian: ((Yes. you know the rules on xp debt) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((*facepalm*)) (5469) Lian: ((what/)) (5478) Niet: (Paying as little toward the debt as possible, like always.) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((i thought she meant titties)) (5469) Lian: ((She got that last Yozi) ** (5478) Niet headdesk. ** (5469) Lian: so are you going to with her? (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin wants to head to her place and see what she got. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does too! (5469) Lian: Ceylin got something that looks like a black coral torc that will probably be a buffed Dream broadcaster (5469) Lian: (Comitment cost short, damage regular mist razor, Acid rimmed MM material of your choice) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((...but those are pretty much what she has already.)) (5469) Lian: (+2 damage on each plus acid was what I was thinking with them commiting as a set) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: (Oh.)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Cool.)) (5469) Lian: (9actually reavers are more interesting.. so +5 damage on each and acid) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuck yes)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((Can you record them on my page? :D)) (5469) Lian: (so total rate of 12 with all the ones you have, 14L on average.... )) (5469) Lian: (yeah) (5469) Lian: (and Kel, the Dream broadcaster wtih the penalties removed, so you can social attack everyon with 4 miles of you) (5479) Ceylin: (( What book is it in? )) (5478) Niet: (Wonders of the Lost AGe) (5469) Lian: ((Wonders. It has a lot of "you can't do this" but its a level 4 artifact a level 5 would remove the penalties so you can use social charms big people can ignore it but Extras got nothing) (5478) Niet: (Page 67) (5479) Ceylin: (( Okay, thanks. )) (5469) Lian: ((or you can take the amplifer and go for everyone within 100 miles)) (5479) Ceylin: (( I think 4 miles is good for a start. )) (5469) Lian: (people can spend a willpower to ignore, but most extras don't you cna freely social attack everyone in that area)) (5469) Lian: (So are you goint o see what niet got?) (5478) Niet: (Niet is.) (5469) Lian: (if not I will end it for people who aren't interested) (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin will probably follow just because she's reservedly curious what the 'pet' bit was about. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: So will Lightning. (5469) Octavia: In Niet's manse there is now a large fish tank with a very surley looking mermaid inside. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning snickers. (5478) Niet: "Aww, how cute." (5478) Niet: "Smile more though, you'd look even cuter." ** (5469) Octavia smikes then goes back to scowling ** (5469) Octavia: SMILES (5469) Octavia: (SMIKES IS NOT A WORD FINGERS!)) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: smike (5479) Ceylin: "... this is going to screw up politics for the next few years." (5478) Niet: "You need to always try your best to look cute, understand?" (5478) Niet: Niet wags her finger at the mermaid. (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning gleedances. "Yesss." ** (5469) Octavia glares.. cutely ** (5469) Octavia: aka pout (5478) Niet: "Can you talk?" ** (5469) Octavia nods ** (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Can I grope her?" (5479) Ceylin: "... no, really, does this mean there are huge tracts of Malfeas that are basically unruled now?" (5478) Niet: "Sure! Have fun." (5478) Niet: "And I think they're ours, at least that was the goal." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning does so, getting all four arms wet. ** (5469) Octavia swims to the far end of the tank ** (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Hey, fuck you, come back here." (5478) Niet: "Don't be shy, let Sparky have her fun." (5469) Octavia: (...lightning really needs to stop using fuck in sentences)) (5479) Ceylin: "I'm going to make an army so big that it's made of other armies." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: ((fuckity fucker)) (5479) Ceylin: (( It's so versatile! )) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I want to watch, Ceylin." (5478) Niet: "And always respond with a 'yes mam' when we order you." ** (5469) Octavia swims over to lightning...and starts doing as commanded unless stopped ** (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Heh heh." (5478) Niet: "How cute." ** (5469) Octavia backs off as quickly as it can be considered to be done ** (5479) Ceylin: "Yeah, well, have fun with your fish-fucking. I'm going to go become a quarter princess." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "A quarter princess?" (5478) Niet: Niet sticks her head underwater, curious to see something. ** (5469) Octavia cowers at the far end of the tnak ** (5469) Octavia: TANK (5479) Ceylin: "Are you deaf, or is that the recent head injuries speaking?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "I'm asking you what the fuck you're talking about. And if you ever touch me again I'm going to cut off your arms." (5479) Ceylin: "... you know? Octavion? The Quarter Prince?" (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "You couldn't be a princess if you had a fucking pointy hat." (5479) Ceylin: "Could if I conquered a quarter of a layer, though." (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: "Have fun with that then, hope you never come back." (5479) Ceylin: Ceylin grunts. "Niet, don't let her drown herself." With that, she heads out to do that whole conquest thing. (5478) Niet: Niet ignores the bickering two and pats her new pet on the forehead. "Good job." She hugs Octavia. "You should always try to be as cute as you can and that means doing cute things for people, and making sure you're cute" Niet goes on, whispering intimately to Octavia about the joys and wonders of being cute, trying to make her new pet more accepting of her new state. (5469) Lian: ceylin finds the kingdom nearly in ruins the sort of aftermath you'd find if a tsunami of acid came and killed the majority of the inhabitants and dragged one off.. there is plenty f looting though (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning stomps out, shaking her arms dry. (5478) Niet: ((Oops.)) (5479) Ceylin: (( She's probably going to try to use her new artifact to assemble an army then and there and lock down the borders. )) (5469) Lian: ((you know what happens when Adorjan clears an area?)) ** (5469) Octavia tries pulling away from niet.. ** (5479) Ceylin: (( She hasn't come through yet? )) (5478) Niet: Niet hugs Octavia tightly. "Don't do that, this is important so do your best to listen and understand." (5479) Ceylin: (( And isn't it just the one that hits corpses? )) (5478) Niet: (Kimbery seems to have destroyed Octavion's country.) (5469) Lian: ((No, what I am saying is its devistated on that level. acid tsunami killed just about everyone you have some looters and such...and those feret things are probably extinct now) (5479) Ceylin: (( Yeah, so Ceylin's going to round up the looters and basically kick everybody who won't do what she says out. )) (5469) Lian: ((ok) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Lightning is just giogn to sit around in her manse and be pissed off. (5478) Niet: (Niet's going to social Octavia until she actually wants to be Niet's pet/guard dog and is glad to be that cute.) ** (5469) Octavia sings, "yes ma'am" ** (5469) Octavia: (presuming Niet got her head above water) (5478) Niet: (Yeah.) (5478) Niet: (Also, act cute, but still attack any hostile who comes to the manse.) (5478) Niet: (Niet'll try wyld shaping a moat around the manse for Octavia to have more room, and be generally more useful.) (5469) Octavia: (perception+awareness niet) (5469) Lian: (3 each if you 2 want to go I'll probably run the effects of Ceylin trying to keep what she's claiming next time) (5478) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 6,6,6,6,5,4,3,2 = (0) (5478) Niet: (...) (5469) Lian: (niet fails at perception forever) (5479) Ceylin: (( At least she didn't get a 1! )) (5478) Niet: (Could have been a botch.) (5479) Ceylin: Disconnecting from server... (5479) Kel (exit): 01:47 (5469) Lian: (you can try again persuming she's going to keep playing with her pet for the forseeable future?) (5478) Niet: 8d10.descending().vs(7) => 7,7,5,5,3,2,1,1 = (2) (5477) Lightning Without Thunder: Disconnecting from server... (5477) Plaid (exit): 01:48 (5469) Lian: (she seems weak when she tries to pull away much weaker than you'd presume if she had the same setup as before)) (5478) Niet: (Essence dissecting stare.) (5469) Lian: (she's clearly been the Kimberry equivalent of Maledeicted.. essence, physical stats.. charms she's been ground up essence wise) (5478) Niet: (How bad?) (5478) Niet: (Still above essence 4?) (5469) Lian: (4) (5469) Lian: (int lore) (5478) Niet: (So not really at the level of a second circle anymore then?) (5478) Niet: 10d10.descending().vs(7) => 9,8,8,7,6,4,4,3,2,1 = (4) (5469) Lian: (one of the major reasons people pray to th Yozi sside from "plese don't hit me" is "Please hurt this person") (5478) Niet: (Ah, still what are the odds of even a partial recovery?) (5469) Lian: (she's still a demon, she could grow learn charms and such but she's clearly been made into this because Kimbery thought you wanted her to haveto live with her loss) (5478) Niet: (Niet'll ease off the bodyguard part in her social hacking, and add a 'get stronger' clause instead.) ** (5469) Octavia much pouting ** (5478) Niet: *Pats on the head.* ** (5469) Octavia continues pouting ** (5478) Niet: *Shapes pond.* ** (5469) Octavia watches from the far end of the tank ** (5478) Niet: *Gets manse servants to push tank into water.* (5478) Niet: *After checking to verify that the water's the right kind.* ** (5469) Octavia tries getting to the lowest point in the pond ** (5478) Niet: "How tsundere." (5478) Niet: "Now start training." ** (5469) Octavia looks up confused ** (5478) Niet: "Get stronger again." ** (5469) Octavia swims up and sings, "I don't know how" ** (5478) Niet: "Just meditate a lot to raise your essence and stuff." ** (5469) Octavia is pretty sure it doesn't work that way ** (5478) Niet: "I'll make something to help." (5478) Niet: (Anything more?) (5469) Octavia: (Not unless you want to play with her more see if she does tricks.. dress her up cutely) (5478) Niet: (Eventually.) (5478) Niet: (Niet has work to be done for now though.) (5469) Octavia: (well she'll probably mope around her habitat unless commanded to stop) (5469) Octavia: (any othe rquestions?)0 (5478) Niet: (Not really.) (5469) Octavia: (alright 3 as I said before and closing) ---- Back Category:Exalted: The Green Knights